


【仁丸】疫情宅家室友相处指南

by xixilim



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis, テニスの王子様
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27518380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xixilim/pseuds/xixilim
Relationships: Niou Masaharu/Marui Bunta
Kudos: 1
Collections: 3B／ニオブン





	【仁丸】疫情宅家室友相处指南

*为爱发电，ooc预警  
*差不多是（臆想中的）纪实文学了

疫情席卷全球的速度异常地快，这场世界性质的灾难演变到后来甚至成为了什么政治符号。电视里的新闻从医学专家的争吵蔓延到社会各界的积极讨论，最后只剩下机械报道的感染人数。戴口罩已经成了全人类心照不宣的新标准，世界从未如此安静过，城市系统仿佛停摆一样静止在那里。  
对于像丸井这样的大学生来说，疫情初始时的兴奋劲甚至盖过了恐慌。学校连续的停课和考试取消简直就是喜从天降。直到他妈开始疯狂叮嘱他勤洗手戴口罩，接着他和室友仁王接连跑了五家药店都买不到消毒液时，丸井终于察觉出一丝后怕。  
整个世界都在手忙脚乱的封城、宵禁。往日的繁华遥远得像是上个世纪的记忆，往窗外一瞧，餐厅商铺大门锁地严严实实，只偶尔路过一辆车，下来匆忙的人，面无表情地进到店铺又面无表情地拎着纸袋离开，压抑得仿佛街头交易。  
暗潮汹涌的灰色，像是一座不知道何时会爆发的火山。

丸井撩开窗帘往楼下望，街道空荡荡的，穿行而过的人不自觉在擦肩时绕开了点距离。他已经记不清这是第几个在家锁着的日子，病毒末日一般袭来，往日在电影里看到的末世场景如今竟然也习以为常。丸井习惯性换了家居服，洗漱后往厨房走，路过仁王的房间时大力拍了几下门：  
“起床了起床了——！！九点半还有课！！”

1\. 买菜做饭分工明确，必要时需轮流做饭解决温饱问题

丸井熟门熟路从冰箱拿出两个蛋，“咔哒”磕在平底锅里。两摊蛋液流动着在锅里相遇，变成一大块滑稽的形状。等两分钟后手腕轻轻一抖，胖乎乎的煎蛋就乖顺地在空中打个滚，在落回到锅面。小铲子往中间轻轻一按，两个蛋就轻松分开。荷包蛋能出锅的时候烤箱里的面包也差不多就位了，丸井懒得拿隔热手套，伸手把面包快速拎出来，扔进碗里后对着红通通的指尖吹了好几口气。  
“隔热手套会哭的。” 仁王打着哈欠走进厨房，看到丸井的手后皱了皱眉，“再这样下去我迟早会吃到烤猪蹄。”  
丸井瞪他一眼：“你说谁是猪？”  
仁王拿起包着煎蛋的面包塞进嘴里，快速闪身到厨房外，回头探出脑袋：  
“谁答应说谁。”

早上那节课两人是一块上的，索性只开了仁王的电脑。教授估计也懒得换衣服，没开镜头，屏幕上机械地放着幻灯片。两人迷瞪着眼边看屏幕边吃早饭，课上到一半才想起来要做笔记。  
仁王切出屏幕到学生系统里，随口问了句：“作业做了吗，今晚要交。”  
“？？！！”   
仁王看了看丸井一脸呆滞的模样，闭着眼叹了口气：“赶紧写赶紧写。”  
丸井快速打开自己的电脑，浏览了一下作业：“这也太多了！！”  
说完凑过去把脑袋搁在仁王肩膀上，语气放软了许多：“要是我今晚十点前做不完…………”  
“会给你抄的，” 仁王状似嫌弃地看了眼丸井，却也没让他把脑袋拿开， “不过你还是得自己先写，马上考试了。”  
“知道了，3Q~” 

丸井文太忙于赶作业的直接后果是，午饭和晚饭得由仁王负责。仁王拉开冰箱上下打量，除了昨天剩下的咖喱，还有一人份的意面。仁王本来是不太擅长料理的，疫情开始后不得已在丸井的督促下开始以“末世求生必备技能”的理由练习厨艺，虽说当然达不到室友那个程度，好歹也能下咽了。  
仁王面无表情思考了一会儿，决定拌个鸡肉沙拉。从超市买回的烤鸡上细细地撕下鸡腿肉放进平底锅加热，再把热好的鸡肉倒进沙拉盆里，煎出来的鸡油正好够把生的菜叶裹一遍。接下来切几片牛油果，圣女果，最后加进去几块菠萝，丸井每次都爱吃的不行。  
一大盆沙拉，加上之前剩下的咖喱和意面，丸井满足地恨不得当场瘫在沙发上入定，结果屁股还没挨着沙发又被仁王拉起来赶作业。  
“哎呀我就休息一下下……” 丸井底气不足的反驳， “晚饭吃什么啊？”  
仁王仔细回想了一下冰箱的状况：“冰箱里东西不多了，不然叫外卖吧。”   
“也行。” 丸井点点头，摸出手机划拉，“这餐我付吧。一会儿你上网买点菜，买完我转你钱。”  
仁王抬手捏捏丸井圆润的脸：“您可别操心了，赶紧写作业吧。”

2\. 在室友情绪低落时给予适当的精神安慰

宅家时间久了难免会有负面情绪。  
丸井大概是在疫情大规模蔓延的第五个月开始低落的。具体表现为某一个白天醒来，拉开窗帘看见外面阴雨绵绵，心里堵着一口气似的不舒服，看什么都不顺眼。  
往往这种时候，事情总是接二连三的坏起来：忘记充电的电动牙刷沦为手动、洗完脸发现爽肤水正好用完、走出房间时被门口的毯子结结实实绊了一跤，这些往常只会置之一笑的小事成倍地放大在坏心情下，而糟糕的情绪在打开冰箱时达到了顶峰——可能是昨晚没放好，恰好滚到边缘的一颗鸡蛋此时在地上碎的相当彻底。  
丸井气急败坏朝坐在客厅的仁王喊了一句：“你下次关冰箱注意点啊！！”  
仁王被吼得一愣，放下键盘往丸井的方向仔细打量了一番，心里有了数。掏出手机快速摁了一通，又站起身往厨房走：  
“要帮忙吗？”  
丸井其实吼完就后悔了，心里明白自己只是在迁怒，小声说“没事我一个人就可以”。  
说完没听到回话，想着仁王不会生气了吧，慌忙准备回身。一回过头还没来得及动身子，就被快要贴上来的鬼脸吓一大跳。  
“……干嘛啊！！” 丸井伸手扯下仁王脸上的面具，声音控制不住得又大起来，“吓得我心脏都要停了！！”  
“puri，” 仁王随手放下面具，歪着头凑到丸井身前，“心情有没有好一点？”  
“……” 丸井瞪他一眼，伸手把他往旁边推，“离我远点，拿着刀呢。”  
门铃恰逢其时地响起来，仁王拉开门接过纸袋，又拎着回到厨房，故意把纸袋往丸井眼前摆。  
“……！！” 丸井眼睛倏然亮了起来，“夏日限定口味！你怎么知道我想吃！！”  
仁王把纸袋放在流理台上，又抬手拍拍丸井的脑袋：“不要不开心了。”  
丸井快速看他一眼，有些不好意思，笑着“好”了一声。

相比之下仁王就显得内敛很多。  
起因是他某节课期中考得不太好。其实也不能算很差，那分数给丸井估计能乐一晚上，但对于成绩优异的仁王来说，简直就是学术生涯上的污点。  
他倒是不吵不闹的，一个人戴着耳机打开游戏界面，面无表情一坐就是一下午。丸井偷偷瞟了几眼，输多赢少。  
仁王的脸色肉眼可见地更难看了。  
在人心情不好的时候去触霉头往往要碰钉子。丸井在心里给自己鼓鼓劲，端着一碗洗好的葡萄讪笑着凑到仁王面前，摘下他一只耳机：  
“你看你玩一下午也累了，陪我看会儿综艺吧？”  
仁王冷着脸盯着他看，丸井心里直发怵，咽了咽唾沫：“呃……要是不想看我也可以陪你打游戏。”  
“上你的号。”  
冷面酷哥说完扭过头盯着屏幕又不说话了。  
丸井回想了一下自己手残的操作，暗暗祈祷仁王不要因为他菜然后更生气。

为了不拖后腿，丸井可谓拼了老命。选了自己最熟练的角色英雄，载入的时候还对着网上的攻略默念了好几遍技能顺序，特地用手机把出装推荐拍了下来放在手边准备随时查看。团战时边念叨技能边一个一个键按，直到蓝条耗尽才心安理得送了人头。  
仁王余光瞟到旁边这人紧张兮兮生怕自己影响战局的模样，没忍住弯了弯嘴角。  
比赛拖到后期丸井更是力不从心，仁王也心不在焉的，没多久就输了。  
大大的“失败”印在屏幕上，丸井梗着脖子不敢扭头去看仁王的表情。  
答应他一起打游戏的我怕不是个傻子吧。

肩膀突然被人揽上，仁王的声音从耳侧传来：  
“晚上想吃洋葱汤。”  
“好好好——” 丸井忙不迭答应，然后又快速扭头，“诶你不生气了？？”  
仁王一脸无辜：“我什么时候生气了？”  
“……！” 丸井瞪大了眼不可置信地盯着室友看了半天，最后泄了气，“你没生气最好，我去做洋葱汤了。”  
仁王在丸井身后用手悄悄比了个开枪的姿势。

3\. 伙同室友在人少的时间段出门放风（请务必做好防护措施）

期末后的某个周末，两人缩在沙发上看完一部电影，时间堪堪夜晚十点多。这是个挺尴尬的点，睡觉嫌早，做别的事时间又不太够。丸井抱着拆开的薯片袋瘫在靠垫上，声音悠长拖出一句：  
“好想出门啊——”  
“其实我也。” 仁王边收拾电脑边抢过丸井怀里的薯片，塞了一片进嘴里，“咱们上次呼吸新鲜空气是什么时候，至少两个月以前了吧？”  
丸井歪着脑袋想想，说还真是。  
仁王转过身把长长的充电线挽在手腕上：  
“不然我们出门吧。”  
“啊？” 丸井眨眨眼，“出哪去？”  
仁王望着天花板想了想：“就附近走走呗，这个点街上不会有什么人的，可以去河边看看。”

临出门的时候两人把自己捂得严严实实，丸井非得翻出自己那潮牌外套穿上。仁王十分不解，说大半夜你穿这么好给谁看啊？  
“我这外套买半年了！一次都没机会穿！每天尽是家居服！” 丸井在全身镜前左转转右转转自我陶醉，“好不容易出门放风，可不得穿好点。”  
仁王在一旁翻了一个巨大的白眼。  
丸井拉开门时还絮絮叨叨说要戴好口罩，拿好酒精湿巾，不要在外面乱摸。等真到了楼下，接触到新鲜空气的一瞬间，倒是什么都说不出来了。  
时值夏末，晚风习习，天空广阔又高远，哪怕是夜晚也能清晰看到柔软的云层，均匀地扑在星河之下。往日繁花似锦的河对岸如今只剩下寥寥照射的远光灯，河边也不再有坐在角落的情侣们窃窃私语，只有蝉鸣一如既往叫得欢快。  
丸井觉着感慨：“我从来没想过原来那样普通的日常生活也是件挺奢侈的事。”  
仁王应了一句“嗯”，声音隔着口罩传出来，怪沉闷的。

丸井他妈老喜欢说人是自然的产物，听起来怪哲学诗意的，其实他妈本意是想让丸井多出门锻炼身体。他往常总敷衍过去，现下倒想起这句话，微风轻轻撩动头发，耳边是草丛里小昆虫的叫声，月光下的河水绸缎一样温柔地涌动。  
大箱子一样的公寓悄无声息吸走人的活力，直到真正回到自然环境里才感觉身体逐渐充盈起来，丸井甚至能感觉到体内的细胞吹泡泡般一个一个蓬勃生长。  
仁王双手插在兜里，迎着风闭上双眼。风里裹着泥土和嫩芽的味道，还有室友身上隐约的甜味。他其实出门的欲望并没有丸井那么强烈，只是觉得确实该给自己换个环境呼吸两口负氧离子。可眼下也有点不想回去了——这种感觉从前很难体会到，从体内复苏的生命力控制不住往外生长，如同获得新生，恨不得迈开腿在空旷的道路上跑个三千米。

“诶，仁王。”  
“……嗯？”   
“下周要是情况还好，再找机会溜出来吧？”  
“ok.”

4\. 督促室友（以及自己）坚持锻炼，保证身体机能稳定

丸井某天正和小组成员在会议软件里商讨作业，一不小心摁开了镜头。虽然他很快反应过来并快速关上了屏幕，但那一瞬间的画面还是深深刺伤了丸井同学的心脏。  
会议结束后丸井走去仁王的房间，一脸严肃，伸手掰过仁王的脸对着自己：  
“你看着我。”  
仁王：？  
“我是不是胖了。”  
“没有啊。”  
“骗人！！” 丸井气急败坏，“要不是今天突然开了镜头我都不知道自己脸原来在屏幕上这么圆！！”  
仁王左瞧瞧右瞧瞧：“你这么一说，脸确实挺肉乎的。”  
丸井冲去客厅的储物柜翻腾，嘴里念叨说之前那个体重秤呢，怎么找不到了。  
仁王从房间探出头看了看，叹了口气，说在我房间呢，你一直不用我就搬进来了。

体重秤上的数字稳定下来后，丸井眼前一黑差点晕倒，随后捂着心口瘫倒在墙角：  
“要不是疫情在家每天吃了睡睡了吃我也不至于到如今这样……”  
仁王抱着臂问：“你上次去健身房什么时候啊？”  
“……上辈子吧。”  
得嘞。  
仁王点点头，打开网购页面：“是舞力全开还是健身环啊？”  
丸井坐在地上咬牙切齿：  
“……一样来一个。”

长期不运动后重新启动身体各项机能实在算不得一件轻松的事。尤其刚开始那几天，除了运动时的精疲力竭，还要忍受结束后的浑身酸痛。  
没过几天丸井瘫在瑜伽垫上气喘如牛，余光一扫隔壁仁王雅治没事人一样，忍不住问他怎么这么长时间都不长胖的？  
明明吃着一样的炸鸡腿披萨饼，有的人怎么还悄悄减重了？  
仁王勾唇一笑：“其实我每晚洗澡前都会在我自己房间做200个俯卧撑。”  
丸井文太倒在地上朝他竖了个中指。  
“既然你诚心诚意的要锻炼，那么我会好好监督的。” 仁王拍拍手把丸井拎起来，“文太酱，500个跳绳准备，我倒数三下之后开始~”  
丸井连骂人的力气都没有了。

值得一提的是，丸井腰上的小游泳圈肉眼可见地消失了。仁王抚着下巴，看着室友衣服下摆露出来的腰部面色严肃地点头，说看来训练还是非常有成效的。  
丸井吐槽，说知道的是在锻炼身体，不知道的还以为你要亲手送我出道。  
仁王眼睛一亮：“你需要我用那个标准来要求你吗？”  
丸井文太飞速冲去自己房间关门上锁。

两个月后丸井颤颤巍巍信心不足地站上体重秤，结果令人惊喜，轻了10斤，算是回到疫情开始前的状态。下了秤，丸井拍拍仁王的肩膀，表示爱卿在此次战役中尽心尽力，可以找朕讨个赏。  
仁王想了想，说今晚想吃烤肉。顿了顿又说，但你不许吃。  
丸井眉毛都立起来了：“为什么？？？？”  
“因为你刚减下来，要巩固一周。”

5\. 总有一天我们会在阳光下再次相见

从“一口罩难求”到如今便利店里琳琅满目的口罩型号，时间流逝地悄无声息。这一年的时光像是被偷走一般，若不是疫情初始那种纷乱恐慌的记忆太过深刻，倒真像是大梦一场。每个人被动地接受眼下的一切，事到如今已经分不清是被生活推着走，还是在挣扎着推着生活走。  
值得欣喜的是，事情总是在慢慢变好。  
每周下午外出散步已经是固定节目，虽说路上的行人仍是寥寥无几，总归是恢复了往日几分生气。学校已经在筹备重新开校，店面也陆续开放了大门。  
丸井坐在河边的台阶上，问身侧躺在草坪上的仁王，说你看阳光啊花草啊小动物啊，根本就没有受到影响，没有人类频繁活动他们反而更自在了，所以会不会咱们人类才不应该存在啊？  
他说这话的时候语气飘飘忽忽，隔着口罩更显得缥缈。仁王睁开一只眼，“诶”了一声，等丸井回过头来，拍拍身侧的空地，说你过来躺着，这太阳挺暖和。  
丸井往后挪了两步，乖乖照做，双手枕在脑后躺下，胳膊肘蹭到仁王的头发。

仁王说，没想到你这个看起来不太聪明的脑袋还想挺多事的。  
丸井闭着眼哼了一声。  
“天灾人祸生老病死都是再正常不过的事，” 仁王不紧不慢地开口，“只不过这一次范围大了些，情况严重了些。但这一年不是在家里想清楚了很多之前没时间也没精力想的事吗。就好像所有人被强制性塞进一个‘不思考就不能出去的房间’，这个过程漫长又痛苦，可是总能找到自己真正想要的东西的。”  
“所以不要灰心，不要气馁。总归还有人陪着你啊。”  
丸井沉默地听着，过了半晌说你这么正经说话我还挺不习惯的。

回去时绕路去买了两杯奶茶。丸井戳开吸管才反应过来自己戴着口罩，只好悻悻然把奶茶放回纸袋。  
仁王说你可以从口罩下面把吸管伸进去。丸井皱着眉说那样好奇怪，不要不要。

路上丸井偷偷侧过脸去看仁王，心想要不是他的话，自己还真挺不过去这漫长的一年。  
他往前走了几步，又回过头，对仁王说：  
“等哪天能不戴口罩在街上走了，我就告诉你一个秘密！”  
仁王看他两眼，眼角带着笑：  
“好啊，正好我也有一个秘密。”  
丸井睁大了眼：“哇，那我们俩的秘密是不是一样的啊！”  
仁王低下头：  
“谁知道呢。”

END.


End file.
